Question: $-7e + 6f - 2g - 10 = 3f + 3g + 2$ Solve for $e$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-7e + 6f - 2g - {10} = 3f + 3g + {2}$ $-7e + 6f - 2g = 3f + 3g + {12}$ Combine $g$ terms on the right. $-7e + 6f - {2g} = 3f + {3g} + 12$ $-7e + 6f = 3f + {5g} + 12$ Combine $f$ terms on the right. $-7e + {6f} = {3f} + 5g + 12$ $-7e = -{3f} + 5g + 12$ Isolate $e$ $-{7}e = -3f + 5g + 12$ $e = \dfrac{ -3f + 5g + 12 }{ -{7} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $e = \dfrac{ {3}f - {5}g - {12} }{ {7} }$